Pecado y Amor Sobre Ruedas
by BoobooCullen
Summary: Bella necesita un conductor que la pueda transportar desde su casa hasta su trabajo, de pronto un misterioso motociclista aparece como milagro personal para ella pero ¿sera lo mejor? ¿que secreto esconde el? y ¿porque siempre la enloquece con sus gestos?
1. Prologo

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia si y queda completamente prohibida su distribución o reproducción total o parcial sin mi permiso y/o consentimiento.

Prologo

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-estaba un poco molesto pero la verdad no, no lo entendía.

-Contéstame Isabella¡-gritó, en situaciones asi era cuando prefería no salir de mi mundo y simplemente aislarme como siempre.

-Tú no puedes, no debes…-era cierto lo mejor era terminarlo todo o ambos saldríamos lastimados…yo más que el.

-¿Quién demonios lo dice? ¡-ahora su expresión era de dolor… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este hombre?

-Tu…estas casado…-era la verdad y aunque me costaba admitirlo era aun peor enfrentarlo.

-….-Ahora se quedaba callado genial y todos lo que estaban cerca de nosotros nos miraban con ojos curiosos…Malditas las personas que no se pueden meter en sus propios asuntos. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo…ser el maldito centro de atención.

Ya había pasado más de cinco minutos y no obtenía ni siquiera un sonido de sus labios… Aquellos que me habían hecho quedar siempre en vela cuando aun no los había probado y aquellos que me hacían soñar una vez que se unieron a los míos.

-Súbete… o llegaras tarde al trabajo…- eso fue lo último que dijo en todo el camino y he de agregar que mi trabajo no quedaba nada cerca del instituto que era donde nos encontrábamos. Como robot acate su orden y subí con un nudo en la garganta…. ¿Qué quería decir ese silencio?

Cuando al fin llegamos a la entrada de la oficina en la cual estaba trabajando, me baje de la moto y me quite el casco.

-Vendré a tu hora de almuerzo.-lo dijo de lo más tajante.

-¿para qué?... ¿para que este maldito silencio sea lo único que exista entre tú y yo?-estaba de verdad molesta… era cierto que tal vez eran solo rumores. Y la verdad por mis ojos no habían pasado las imágenes que me habían descrito pero simplemente necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Lo quieras o no entrare aquí y mas te vale que salgas o entrare por ti-era una amenaza y por un momento sentí sus celos emergiendo nuevamente… Por Dios este hombre me podía enloquecer en cuestión de segundos aunque me estuviera muriendo del enojo muy en lo hondo.

-Buena suerte con la garita de seguridad-contraataque.

-No me tientes Bella, solo tú sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer…-de acuerdo había perdido.

-¿A qué hora estarás aquí?-pregunte con la cabeza gacha.

-A la una-era definitivo esto no estaba bien.

-De acuerdo-medio sonreí pero esa minúscula chispa de alegría no llegaba a mis ojos aunque lo deseara con toda el alma. Me di la vuelta ya dispuesta a entrar.

-Una cosa más….-dijo a mis espaldas y me voltee. Estaba como hipnotizada y más cuando caí en la cuenta de que se bajaba de la motocicleta y con su andar tan sexy se aproximaba hacia mí.

-¿ahora qué quieres?-intente sonar tajante.

-Esto¡-Bruscamente como lo recordaba desde el primer beso tomo la parte de atrás de mi cuello y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, sabía que aunque me resistiera ante el siempre terminaba cediendo. Pero aun asi me gustaba provocarlo.

Cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los míos sentía como la electricidad volvía a mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleraba dentro de mí como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento estallaría y con eso vendría uno de los mejores placeres del mundo….Entregarme en ese beso era lo mejor y lo más inteligente que podía hacer ya que cuando lo viera alejarse mi corazón se oprimiría y lo extrañaría mucho. Logre separarme de él… tal vez para él la necesidad de aire no era vital pero para mí sí y algunas veces el lo olvidaba pero aun asi me daba lo que siempre esperaba…. Su corazón.

-No estoy casado Bella… y hoy sabrás la verdad, de una vez y para siempre.-exclamo y en un pestañeo ya estaba subido en la moto. Sonreí como tonta.

-Una cosa más linda….-dijo y abrió mis ojos como platos para que entendiera que le ponía la mayor atención.

-No me hagas hacer una locura… Que nadie se te acerque, en especial Aro, Félix y Alec, ¿de acuerdo?-cuando dijo lo ultimo guiño un ojo y juro que tuve un orgasmo… (Bella que cosas dices ni siquiera has pasado de besos con Edward y ya…. No mejor ahí lo dejamos).

-Como tu digas ¡-conteste con una sonrisa.

-Siempre como yo lo diga-exclamo y encendió la moto, acelero un poco y desapareció de mi vista.

Entre a la oficina con los ojos más que felices y mi alma hecha una esponja de felicidad que podía absorber cualquiera que estuviera en el mismo estado de ánimo que yo.

Llegue a mi escritorio y lo ordene todo, unos cuantos papeles cayeron al suelo. Me agache para recogerlos y de nuevo la nota:

"**No confíes en él, no es quien dice ser, puede que tenga familia, te lo advierto aléjate de él si quieres vivir."**

¿Vivir?...hace tan solo unas semanas deseaba desaparecer del mundo y ahora me decían que podía morir. Cuando al fin había encontrado la felicidad estaba destinada a morir…

Bueno nueva historia espero les guste, espero rr para saber si continuo o mejor ahí la dejo… bueno un anuncio NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA aun continua la verdad les pido un poco de tiempo ya que empecé con un nuevo trabajo y esta absorbiendo mis energías y mi tiempo pero no se me impacienten sé que tengo mucho tiempo de ya no escribir pero les prometo que pronto actualizare de momento les dejo esto espero les guste bueno me despido

Vicky


	2. El Encuentro

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial, total sin mi consentimiento o aprobación.

Antes que nada deseo ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas por el atraso, no tengo excusa mas que mi musa se perdió entre tanto estudio, tanto estrés y tantas fiestas, pero hey buenas noticias aki esta de vuelta y pzz ya escribiendo los nuevos caps de las demás historias, gracias a las que siguen leyendo y en especial a cute-cullen17 por su review y por apoyarme, nena esta primera actualización va dedicada a ti con mucho cariño,tambien a mi bffs liily por su espera y a todas las demas espero la disfrute y ahora si a actualizar mas seguido….

Disfruten….

* * *

El Encuentro

Bpv

Un nuevo día, la luz del sol se filtraba por las persianas de mi dormitorio y eso solo significaba una simple cosa, hoy era el último día de mis vacaciones. Nuevamente mi felicidad era consumida por la realidad de mi vida. Bueno debía aprovechar al máximo mi ultimo día y disfrutar para poder llegar mañana al trabajo con el mejor entusiasmo y empezar con el pie derecho asi que me levante, me di un baño con agua caliente y decidí pasear por el parque.

Cuando llegue allí pude respirar el aire puro y comer un helado de hielo. El día era especialmente caluroso y lo sentía como una despedida a mi tiempo libre que se reducía a muy poco. Ya entrada la tarde decidí regresar a mi casa después de todo tenía que arreglar mis cosas, debía escoger el atuendo perfecto para estar excelentemente presentable; algo que debía agregar a mi personalidad… a si¡ soy extremadamente perfeccionista llegando a mi apartamento entre y decidí revisar mi contestadora:

-Usted tiene dos mensajes nuevos-Debía admitir que el tono de mi operador era uno de los mas desesperantes que llegaba a escuchar en mi vida.

El primer mensaje era de esos donde tontos de las compañías encuentran tus datos al azar y deciden acosarte ofreciéndote el sin fin de cosas inservibles que tenían para dar. No me emocione ante ese, aunque el siguiente capto toda mi atención…

-Segundo mensaje nuevo:

"_-Señorita Swan, buenos días mi nombre es Oscar Singer soy la persona que usted había contratado para transportarla desde su casa hasta su lugar de trabajo pero por razones personales con mi familia me es imposible realizar el trabajo ruego me disculpe y comprenda mis razones que tenga un feliz día"·_

-Último mensaje recibido a las once de la mañana con cuarenta minutos-Lo sabia el día estaba demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Nuevamente mi suerte era un asco y lo peor del caso no tenía transporte para el día de mañana… Maldije para mis adentros y decidí de nuevo salir, lo menos que deseaba era permanecer en el apartamento.

Tome las llaves y salí dispuesta a tomar un café aunque la perspectiva de estar bombardeada por las insinuaciones de Mike Newton no era lo más alentador para una tarde tan mala para mi desgracia.

Epv

Un nuevo año, un nuevo mes, una nueva semana, un nuevo día, y por supuesto una nueva ciudad… ¿Acaso alguna vez terminaría para mí?... Ah¡ Claro que no los vampiros tenemos vidas eternas lo olvidaba… Ja ¡como si eso fuera posible, cada maldito ser viviente de este insignificante universo me lo recordaba y eso era lo que mas dolía.

Flash Back

_-No puedes Ed y lo sabes…-la voz de Jasper uno de mis mejores amigos me aconsejaba a no cometer una tontería._

_-Entiéndelo Jazz a mi nunca llegara-la voz se me desgarraba ante mi realidad._

_-Llego para mí-exclamo intentando persuadirme._

_-Tú y yo no somos iguales hermano, recuérdalo…-con eso Salí de la habitación y me dirigía un lugar cualquiera._

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora con la maldita regla de no convertir nuevos vampiros. Esto podía llegar a ser tan malditamente desesperante. Entre en el primer café que se me cruzo en el camino y ordene uno negro, amargo… Total no habría diferencia después de todo nosotros no teníamos la necesidad de comer o beber algo. Después de ordenar busque una mesa alejada de todo ser humano que pudiera significar una maldita tentación aunque a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado y habría logrado contralarme en nivel muy significativos aunque eso a nadie le importara un carajo.

-Buenos días, un café por favor-me quede estático ante ese sonido, no era comparable con cualquiera que hubiese escuchado antes. Y para colmo no podría darme la vuelta para apreciar a aquel ser que habría hecho ese peculiar sonido. Paso a mis espaldas directamente al mostrador donde estaba un adolescente atendiendo a cualquier persona que deseara un café.

-Con crema y azúcar… ¿o me equivoco?-la voz del adolescente con una sonrisa para nada inocente intentando abordarla… típico de mortales. En mi naturaleza no era necesario intentar abordar a las mujeres, ellas solas podían venir hacia mi si yo asi lo deseaba pero en este momento ya no estaba de humor para sensaciones vanas y pérdidas de tiempo.

-Has llegado a conocer muy bien mis gustos-respondió ella con una notable sonrisa en su voz.

-Lo sé y aun asi no aceptas mis invitaciones a salir-dijo el ahora en tono desesperado, ¿acaso a los humanos les gustaba la humillación tanto como a mí la sangre?

-Lo siento Mike pero sabes mi respuesta siempre será la misma-dijo la chica mientras tomaba su vaso de café.

Debía sonar una maldita locura pero debía seguirla y enfrentarme a ella, su extraña y peculiar, por no admitir, tierna y sensual voz me llamaban y me invitaban a seguirla.

-Está bien, en otra ocasión será… nos vemos Isa-dijo el tipo que al parecer no se rendiría jamás. En todo caso a mí que me importa.

-Nos vemos Mike-su vos sonaba muy exasperada, al parecer ya estaba harta de las insistencias de ese imbécil. Precisamente en el momento en el que se volteo, me golpeó. Su aroma dio de frente a mi rostro y no tuve más remedio que voltearme para no quedar en evidencia, necesite todo mi autocontrol e incluso más que eso para no abalanzarme sobre ella y drenarla en un maldito segundo.

Salió de la cafetería con más prisa de la que jamás me hubiera imaginado y si no estuviera más que concentrado en esa maldita voz y ese aroma tan desquiciadamente atrayente juro por mi desgracia que no la habría seguido pero tal vez era algo que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar y dejarme ya de estupideces.

Bpv

Mike y sus insinuaciones… la verdad no podía quejarme pero aunque fuera por una sola vez desearía que encontrara a una tonta como el que compartiera sus mismos gustos y su forma de pensar que para mí era un poco infantil, además que no estaba de humor; ese maldito mensaje me había dejado más q decepcionada… ¿acaso la gente ya no respeta los pactos de palabra?... Menos mal que no le había pagado por anticipado al Sr. Singer sino en este momento estaría tratando de suicidarme o a lo mucho que la tierra me tragara.

Empecé a tomar pequeños sorbos de mi café y debo admitir que tuve que frenar una mueca.

-"CARAJO"-había olvidado que el café estaba caliente, gracias al cielo la palabrota no había salido de mi cabeza y se había quedado donde correspondía, en mis pensamientos.

Y para colmo mi día tenía que tener su cierre y que más que con una tormenta…. "_Bella, no deberías exagerar"_ "Ahora no", de nuevo la pelea interna con mi irónicamente yo interno.

De acuerdo no era una tormenta apenas era una llovizna pero si algo odiaba eran los cambios de clima y este era especialmente drástico.

Sentía una presencia caminando detrás de mí y varias veces me trataba de convencer que no era así, pero era imposible cada vez me sentía muy insegura de mi integridad física ya que la mental era un puto desastre desde el inicio del día. Aun con mi café, y con miedo seguí con mi camino la verdad me hacía falta un buen tramo para poder llegar a la seguridad de mi apartamento; o por lo menos de la cuadra donde vivía.

Intente olvidarme de esa sensación y la verdad lo logre con un poco de divagación por parte de mi cerebro… ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer ahora que ya no tenía al señor Singer?... Argg¡ a veces las personas me pueden sacar tanto de quicio. Llegue a un parque que estaba cerca de mi apartamento y ahí encontré una banca, me senté y decidí terminar mi café después de todo este sería mi ultimo día de descanso, después todo seria trabajo y más trabajo.

Estaba tan concentrada en los sanguinarios pensamientos que mi destrozada mente creaba hacia el señor Singer que no me di cuenta que alguien me estaba hablando hasta que me sacudieron con ¿_amabilidad_? Sentí su toque tan frío que me extraño, el clima había cambiado pero no tan repentinamente, aún se sentía la calidez de los últimos rayos del Sol. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y centre mis ojos en su rostro, olvide completamente lo que estaba analizando. Parecía estar tallado en mármol, pero con una sugerente suavidad que incitaba a acariciarlo solo para poder estar completamente segura de que no había enloquecido y que frente a mi si estaba este hermoso hombre.

-Disculpa, ¿está ocupado?-pregunto sonriéndome torcidamente. De acuerdo este era un momento perfecto para no balbucear y quedar como una sicótica frente a este guapo hombre.

-No por supuesto que no- intenté dar mi mejor sonrisa pero la verdad no estaba en el mejor de los humores. El simplemente sonrió de vuelta y simplemente quedo deslumbrada! A eso le llamaba sonrisa ¡… Dios, me dejo tan atontada que por un momento mis problemas se fueron al infierno y no me importo nada más. Nuevamente mi mente estaba divagando ante el escenario frente a mí, bien podría ser amable y platicar con él, en todo caso el silencio que nos rodeaba no era tan cómodo. Podía ver si estaba interesado y así intentar conseguir una cita….

De acuerdo, eso no era normal en mí… ¿yo intentando conseguir una cita? Eso estaba raro, digo la última vez que tuve una cita termine completamente humillada y con el corazón roto, razón por la cual mi etapa de citas y noviazgos había terminado con la primera relación que había logrado mantener por más de seis meses. A veces los hombres podían ser tan insensibles y unos completos imbéciles que nos tratan muy mal. Aunque dándole una segunda vista al guapo que tenía a mi lado no me interesaba en lo más mínimo que por unos días me tomara como un juego….

"!¿_Qué diablos te pasa Bella?¡" _Jamás volvería a ser eso para un hombre, digo tal vez una noche de pasión desenfrenada era más que suficiente, sería más romántico decir que mi primera vez era con un hombre guapo que casualmente se había topado conmigo en un parque a decir que fue con un perdedor que no valía nada mi tiempo.

Empecé a sentir como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, era vergonzoso admitir que a mis veinte años aún seguía "_esperando al indicado" _en lugar de aceptar que aún era virgen. Tal vez por mi salud mental, que a decir verdad no era mucha, prefería creer que era una situación romántica en vez de una vergonzosa. Una mujer puede fantasear ¿verdad?

-"_las princesas jamás serán mujeres de verdad Bella !entiéndelo ¡"-_ los recuerdos de esa maldita noche me atormentaban y la verdad no estaba para enfrentar a mis fantasmas del pasado, aquellos que podían matarme tan lentamente que el dolor era extenuante.

-Es una lástima que haya empezado a llover ¿verdad?-habló con su tono de voz tan alto que esta vez no hubo necesidad de tocarme. Y para ser sincera me desanimo un poco quería comprobar si de verdad su toque era frío.

-Si...Si es una lástima-"_bien hecho bella no balbuceaste"_ estaba muy orgullosa.

-Me llamó Edward…Edward Cullen- me hizo saber con su sonrisa y me volvió a deslumbrar, por un segundo me sentí en esa película de James Bond cuando el protagonista da su nombre con una sensualidad nata que derrite a su dama y coprotagonista.

-Es un gusto-respondí y decidí evadir su rostro si continuaba regalándome esas sonrisas quedaría con paro mental y adiós razón. Quedamos en un nuevo silencio incómodo. Sentía la necesidad de decirle algo… ¿pero qué?...

-¿sabes?-dijo con su voz aterciopelada pero el mismo tono alto, supongo para escucharlo y no tener que tocarme nuevamente. Me obligue a mirarle sino lo hacía lo consideraría como una falta de atención y educación y no deseaba que pensará eso.

-Dime- respondí.

-Sería muy lindo si me dijeras tu nombre…-sugirió con voz sensual y me di un golpe mental. ¡ Por supuesto ¡ el me había dado su nombre era normal que quisiera saber el mío.

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?-pregunté y nuevamente me golpee mentalmente. ¿Acaso mi café traiga algo raro?. Dios que vergüenza.

-Bueno, si deseas dármelo, no es que sea una obligación pero sería muy genial que me lo proporcionaras…- era su voz sugerente de nuevo.

-No, claro, emm… mi nombre, si… mi nombre es Isabella Swan…-balbucee e intenté mirarlo a los ojos pero perdí desvié mi mirada al suelo.

-Isabella… me gusta mucho tu nombre, es un gusto conocerte-dijo y me ofreció la mano, supongo que para estrecharla. Si lo más seguro era que mi torpeza y demás estaban activadas, sino como explicar mi balbuceo y las tonterías que acababa de decir. Pero milagrosamente pude estrecharle la mano sin necesidad de cometer una tontería más, la verdad es que si sentí su tacto muy frío pero fue lo otro lo que me sorprendió. En el momento en que lo toqué una corriente de calor recorrió todo mi sistema nervioso hasta situarse en mi vientre. Me sonrojé al instante, Jamás ¡había sentido eso con nadie¡

-Gracias- me sonroje aún más… ¿eso era posible?- pero me gusta que me digan Bella, si no te importa-dije, era mejor dejarlo en claro aunque debía reconocer que mi nombre completo saliendo de sus labios era algo sumamente excitante.

-De acuerdo Bella, me parece mejor, te asienta mejor…-dijo ¿acaso sus sonrisas sugerentes nunca desaparecían? Nuevamente nos enfrascamos en un silencio que a decir verdad ya no era tan incómodo, pero tampoco era cómodo, sentía la necesidad de comentar algo o preguntarle algo porque en realidad deseaba conocerlo más pero me aterraba que no me contestara, aunque; él había iniciado la conversación ¿cierto? Entonces, era obvio que si me respondería.

-¿siempre eres así de social?-eso fue un golpe hiriente, no jamás había sido tan sociable pero ¿Qué demonios importaba? Nadie jamás hacia una fila para intentar hablarme, desde pequeña fui creándome una burbuja realmente cómoda en la cual solo existían mis ideas, mis sentimientos y yo, no necesitaba estar enfrascada en una tonta conversación para poder llegar a algo "productivo con alguien".

-¿Qué diablos te importa?-pregunte al momento en que me levantaba y empezaba a caminar lejos de él, maldito idiota petulante había sido él quien había iniciado la conversación, no tenía sentido que me agrediera de esa forma. Seguí caminando e intente con mucha dificultad mantenerme concentrada, porque claro deseaba hacer mi salida dramática pero rogaba al cielo que con el suelo húmedo no arruinara nada y me hiciera caer o resbalar.

Detrás de mí escuchaba como alguien llamaba… "Bella, espera… Bella" pero la verdad no tenía ánimos de enfrentarlo y en todo caso NO CONOCIA AL EXTRAÑO.

Epv

Genial, al fin había conseguido su nombre, y lo había estropeado con mi poca paciencia, pero en serio, ¿Por qué me ignoraba tanto? Muchas veces estuve rodeado de comentarios por mujeres en cuanto a lo guapo e imponente que soy, y no es que sea muy egocéntrico pero tenía que reconocer que lo que ellas decían era lo correcto. Pero entonces ¿Por qué ella me ignoraba? Aún estaba llamándola, necesitaba saber de ella, acercarme, había cierto magnetismo que me jalaba a estar junto a ella, cuando la había visto en el parque y el poco tiempo que había logrado que me hablara noté como su rostro demostraba sus inquietudes, aunque en realidad no sabía cuáles eran, demostraba su furia, la cual me hubiera encantado conocer su origen para que ya no la pusiera de ese humor, aunque cuando se enojaba notaba me volvía loco y eso que apenas la conocía, pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba, anhelaba ser yo el causante de ese torrente de emociones.

Y me pegó, más claro que el agua no podía, lo más seguro era que ya tenía a alguien que la ponía de esa manera, era la razón por la cual estaba tan distraída ¿Qué más sino? Deseaba que me lo dijera, en todo caso si mis pensamientos eran los correctos entonces necesitaba escucharlo de sus hermosos y tentativos labios carnosos que me invitaban a morderlos y estamparlos con los míos, deseaba ponerlos rojos de tantos besos y hacerla mía, sentí como empezaba a excitarme con la sola visión de ella entre mis brazos, disfrutando cada beso. Volviéndose loca y gimiendo con mis caricias. Y bueno si ese era mí deseo necesitaba detenerla y disculparme, algo que jamás había hecho, pero esta extraña mujer me estaba intrigando, y tenía que saber que pasaba. La visualice a veinte metros de distancia, si seguía con este estúpido paso humano no la alcanzaría y escaparía, de solo resguardar esa posibilidad sentí como mi pecho se comprimía y dolía así que estuve observando muy meticulosamente hacia ambos lados para corroborar que no había nadie viéndome y lograr así que alguien me descubriera. Entonces, estaba decidiendo en si hace uso de mis "talentos" o simplemente dejarla ir, aunque lo primero solo simbolizaba un reto muy excitante el cual deseaba poder realizar sino que también me daba la seguridad de no perderla. Lo segundo no lo podía ni preconcebir había mucho interés de mi parte por conocerla mejor, levante la mirada nuevamente y lo que vi me dejo helado, si eso podía suceder a pesar de todo.

Era ella, Bella tirada a la puerta de un edificio, sobándose su tobillo izquierdo y podía jurar que sus muecas eran de dolor puro. Algo se instaló en mi pecho y mi instinto de protección se activó corrí junto a ella y la cargue. No me importo el roce.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y hacia una mueca de enojo. Oh por Dios, acaso no sabía que así no podría concentrarme, el solo hecho de poner sus brazos sobre su pecho hacia que sus senos se alzaran, y eso hizo que tragara profundo aunque esperaba que ella no lo notara o estaría tachado de pervertido. Reí burlonamente.

-Estoy ayudándote-dije con la sonrisa sugerente de nuevo.

-Pues no necesito tu ayuda- dijo frunciendo más su ceño e incrementando su ira.

-¿A no?, mira tú y ¿Qué hacías en el suelo?-dije enarcando una ceja y penetrándola con la mirada, a lo que ella se puso muy nerviosa, lo note en su pulso.

-Se me cayeron las llaves- respondió con un notable sonrojo.

-Pues mira qué raro, porque yo no veo que nada se te haya caído-dije y solo conseguí que escondiera su bello rostro entre sus manos y no me dijera más.

-¿Me dirás lo que te paso?-pregunte con toda la ternura que pude encontrar en mi negro corazón. Ella suspiro tenuemente e inspiro una bocanada de aire fresco.

-Me he tropezado y me he lastimado mi tobillo-confeso, y nuevamente su rubor apareció. Me estaba gustando esa reacción.

-Ya vez, no era tan difícil de decir-respondí.

-Ahora dime a donde te llevo porque lo más seguro es que no puedas caminar.-continué.

-No es necesario-respondió aun sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Sí, si lo es, me siento culpable por lo que te dije en el parque y porque extrañamente sé que huiste de mí y es por eso que te has lastimado.-le confesé, y me sentí extraño al decirlo con tanta calidez.

-Vivo en este edificio así que no es necesario-dijo nuevamente. Esto sí que era genial.

-Bueno déjame preguntarte algo-asintió y proseguí-¿tu edificio tiene ascensor?-y ella negó.-Entonces no me queda más remedio que llevarte hasta la puerta de tu apartamento y por nada del mundo permitir que tu tobillo se inflame-le dije.

-He dicho que no es necesario, no quiero molestarte-respondió al fin.

-Eso no me hará cambiar de parecer Bella, déjame ayudarte por favor-rogué a lo que ella correspondió con un suspiro de derrota así que la contemple con mi mirada y me di cuenta que sostenía sus llaves en la mano derecha así que se las quite muy delicadamente y abrí la puerta, me indico el número de piso y apartamento subí con ella en mis brazos y juro que me sentí completo.

* * *

Me indico cual era la llave de su apartamento y muy ágilmente la sostuve con un solo brazo y el otro lo utillice para abrir la puerta, ¿Quién diría que después de todo haberla persuadido había sido la mejor decisión que había hecho….?

Bueno he aquí el segundo cap de la historia, espero les haya gustado… ¿merezco review?-

BooBoo


End file.
